Going down To SouthPark
by DaxDaxDog4ev
Summary: Things are heating up between Kyle and Kenny, but is Cartman jealous? Why can't Kyle just be happy for once, or maybe that is what Cartman really wants.
1. Chapter 1

"You are a Jew" Cartmen shouted as he whacked Kyle Brofloski across the head. They were standing at the snowy bus stop in the middle of South Park Colorado.

"And you are OBESE" Kyle couldn't resist adding in. He was on his way to see his boyfriend Kenny on the other side of town. "You are just jealous because I am dating your ex, Kenny McCormick"

"Kenny is old news, you should know that. Me and Clyde are hooking up now Kyle, " Cartman said. Kyle knew that Clyde had better things to do, and doubted the truth of Cartmans desperate statements. Just then, a muffled voice was heard.

"MMffmmmfflkmmff" a cute boy in a orange parka/hoodie exclaimed. Kyle jumped with glee as his boyfriend spoke.

"See you Cartman, you prick" the boy yelled as he skipped away with Kenny McCormick. Kenny was poor, but that didn't bother Kyle, who loved him for who he was. AS they started to walk he turned around to see cartman eye them sadly. "what was that about Kenny?" Kyle asked sincerely. Kenny responded with a tight mumble, as he slipped his palm into Kyle's back pocket to palm him toughly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle loved being at Kenny's house, they could be as naughty as they wanted without being caught. "Wow Kenny" said Kyle, "You sure know how to blow my mind!"

"MMMFFFHhh" Kenny declared with a red blush on his face. Kyle looked into the other boy's eyes with love and compassion. That's when Kenny courageously scooped down Kyle's marbles. He gargled with all his might, it was difficult due to the length and girth of Kyle's balls. It wasn't often that Kyle was indulged like this, but when it happened he had to shout.

"AAAhhghh" Kyle shouted. He felt an orgasm rising, it quenched and grasped his steaming sex drive. He felt the pressure building within himself, like gunpowder on the morn, Kenny's lips the trigger. Just then, Kenny doubled down and forcefully loved on Kyle's erect members. Kyle was over in an instant, but that didn't stop Kenny McCormick. "Kenny, it is sensitive, slow down"

"mmmsffff" Kenny moaned, and Kyle knew that with intent such as Kenny's he wouldn't stand a chance in the path of love.

Later….

Cartmen was on a lonely stroll, when he abrasively stopped in his tracks. What was that noise he heard? Was it….no, it couldn't be.

"AAAHHHHHGHGHH" a sensuous moan was heard, it tingled Cartman's spine that was the moan on the boy he loved. His cheeks burned with a jealous rage, Kyle's moans belonged in his dreams, not on the lips of Kenny. Looking across the street he could see Kenny's house, through the window a beast with two backs could be seen.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home" Cartman said with a vague defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle loved being at Kenny's house, they could be as naughty as they wanted without being caught. "Wow Kenny" said Kyle, "You sure know how to blow my mind!"

"MMMFFFHhh" Kenny declared with a red blush on his face. Kyle looked into the other boy's eyes with love and compassion. That's when Kenny courageously scooped down Kyle's marbles. He gargled with all his might, it was difficult due to the length and girth of Kyle's balls. It wasn't often that Kyle was indulged like this, but when it happened he had to shout.

"AAAhhghh" Kyle shouted. He felt an orgasm rising, it quenched and grasped his steaming sex drive. He felt the pressure building within himself, like gunpowder on the morn, Kenny's lips the trigger. Just then, Kenny doubled down and forcefully loved on Kyle's erect members. Kyle was over in an instant, but that didn't stop Kenny McCormick. "Kenny, it is sensitive, slow down"

"mmmsffff" Kenny moaned, and Kyle knew that with intent such as Kenny's he wouldn't stand a chance in the path of love.

Later….

Cartmen was on a lonely stroll, when he abrasively stopped in his tracks. What was that noise he heard? Was it….no, it couldn't be.

"AAAHHHHHGHGHH" a sensuous moan was heard, it tingled Cartman's spine that was the moan on the boy he loved. His cheeks burned with a jealous rage, Kyle's moans belonged in his dreams, not on the lips of Kenny. Looking across the street he could see Kenny's house, through the window a beast with two backs could be seen.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home" Cartman said with a vague defeat.


	4. Interlude

Kyle paced the floor of his room. His eyes rested on his Falling In Reverse poster as he fretted about his talk with Cartman. There were things that needed to be said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want" Cartman snarled. He was holding his phone to his ear in anticipation of Kyle's response.

"I'm having trouble with Kenny, you're the only one I can turn to since Stan died" a whisper came from the phone.

"Why would I help you steal my boyfriend, Kyle?"

"He isn't your boyfriend any more Cartman, and I didn't steal him. He took my virginity after that football game because you weren't there for him"

Cartman pouted in his bedroom. He hated knowing that Kenny had loved another, let alone a day walker.

"Listen, I need help with Ken-Ken. I don't know if I love him anymore. Sometimes I can't even look at him when we make out."

"Why should I care, you want me to fix this, I don't care" Cartman said, he picked at the hole in his skinny jeans.

"Because Eric, I think I like you now"


	6. Chapter 6

Finding himself in this new state of uncertainty, Cartman's hand drops distancing his phone from his head. He was trembling. He was shocked, angry, confused. He was utterly dumbfounded by this news from Kyle. Almost speechless. "I….I gotta go, go back to sucking Kenny's balls would you" Cartman yelled. He hung up his phone and laid panting on his bed. He couldn't believe this turn of events. He didn't know how to feel or where to turn, so he called Butters.

Butters had been sitting in his green ford fiesta playing on his phone when Cartman called. "Butters! I need some help"

"Oh jeez" butters said, "you know I don't like you calling me when I'm, I'm, I'm, you know, in a taco bell drive through"

"Listen, this is more important than that, its about Kyle" Cartman urged.

"Oh, well okay then Cartman. Ever since Stan died he has really relied on you"

"Yeah, you fucking idiot, why do you think I called! Listen! Kyle said he likes me! What do I do?"

"we-well Cartman, do you like him back?" Butters asked.

His heart dropped. Cartman's instinct told him no, of course he didn't like Kyle. And just then, Cartman realized that he did. "N-no… of course not, Dumbass." He struggled to tell this obvious lie to Butters. He was trembling and blushing. "I don't think so… He's a gross jew!"

"W'll I know, Cartman, but you've learned a lot about who he is," Butter's tired reasoning with him. "And, y'know you both have changed quite a lot since elementary school."

"Yeah, but this KYYLE we're talking about here. My worst nemesis. My arch enemy, Kyle." Cartman was at odds with himself.

"Well, tell me this, Cartman. Ever since Stan died Kyle's really relied on you."

"No, he just wanted to get closer to Kenny," Cartman barked out in rebuttal.

"And you were always willing to be there for him." Butters said smugly. Cartman sat still unsure of himself. Liking Kyle felt wrong to him, especially after the way Kyle came inbetween Kenny and him. But he couldn't help it. His cute little nose and tight ass. "Well, I gotta go, Cartman," spoke Butters, awaking Cartman from his indulgent trance. "I'm holding up the Taco Bell drive through line. Bye-bye!"

"Bye Butters," Cartman's voice drew slowly, "thanks." As Butters hung up Cartman sat listening to the hum of the disconnected phone call. He had to call Kyle, sit with him and… talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at Kenny's house, Kenny and Kyle were sitting in Kenny's room. Kyle spoke: "I'm sorry your sister is in the hospital Kenny, but I must admit it has given you and I a lot of quality time."

"Mffphpk mnpfrph bmbh," spoke Kenny passionately. "Phfnmmngrk mnfrdp."

"I know, and I really appreciate all the time we get together. All the alone time, it's really given us time to grow close, but-"

"Brmp fgkn bprbm," Kenny interrupted rubbing Kyle's thigh.

"Kenny, no," Kyle said with a mildly stern tone, like that of a tree blowing in the wind who's roots are planted in a strong flowing river.

"Brmmfpk grr, hrmnng krph" said Kenny seductively.

"Kenny, I don't wanna smash right now."

"Brggfpk" Kenny said, leaping on to Kyle, laying on top of him and kissing his face and ears. Kyle giggled, unable to resist. Kenny then kissed down Kyle's chest undoing his button up shirt, then unzipping his skinny jeans, his clothed boner popping out of the zipper thinly veiled by his cashmere thong. Kenny, palmed it and kissed all over his pelvis. He stroked through the cloth and Kyle's pre-cum stain grew in size, depth, and weight. As did Kenny's eyes. He was loving it; a dirty hobby for a dirty boy. And though Kyle no longer felt love, he could still feel the sloppy wet burn of Kenny's supple tongue. But he'd look up and see Kenny's smile dribbling with succulent rage.

"No," Kyle said abruptly. "I don't want another angry blowjob"

"mmdksdkljafhdlj" said Kenny, his tongue doing the big boots dance on Kyle's member.

Just then Kyle's phone rang, jingling the tune of "Skater boi" by Advil Levine.

It was Cartman. "Kenny, I gotta go," Kyle said abruptly. "This call is important."

"Mffpl," Kenny said with disappointment. "Mpphhflmm?"

"Can't you just wank it or something?" said Kyle, swiftly expelling himself from the room. It was so unlike Kyle? Is he alright? Kenny was stuck in worry, and with a big boner.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cartman, what is it?" Kyle spoke hesitantly, with hesitation in his voice, and chills running down his spine.

"I wanna…" Catman stuttered. "I…"

"What do you want, Cartman?" Kyle said. Then to his surprise Cartman let out a free style rap. Kyle was shocked and blown away.

"Lets go play haccky sack with your sacky, whack, Jack

me off, on the bus, no mess no fuss, No time to get off

till we're getting off

the bus, frast travel unravel, cross town cant bring me down"

"I love hearing you rap, Cartman," Announced Kyle with glee. "You haven't done that since Stan die."

"Yeah, well, I haven't felt very inspired lately… until now."


End file.
